Disney Sex Magic
by seriousish
Summary: Plot? Really just an excuse for Tony Stark to have sex with Disney Princesses. Hey, at least I'm honest.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, something's glowing," Pepper said. "I worry when things glow."

Tony made a 'pshaw' noise like it was his ringtone. There wasn't much that could get him to pay extended attention to a monitor—except caffeine, and that was a factor too—but right now, he was engrossed in the scans he was getting. "Relax, Pep. Just a tiny little Infinity Stone."

"Infinity Stone." Pepper stared at the glowing object that had become the centerpiece of Tony's lab, muffled as it was by transparent shielding and diagnostic equipment. "Like the Tesseract. Or Loki's Scepter."

"Or the Aether," Tony said. "Thor found that one."

"So, one of the things that glows and helps bad guys try to destroy the world, then."

"_That," _Tony snapped his fingers, "is actually exactly what we're all about today. I'm gonna need that ham sandwich."

Pepper looked to Tony's left, seeing a sandwich planted out of his reach. With a long-suffering sigh she went to him, licked the sandwich, then pushed it into his range. Without looking, he scooped it up and took a bite. Then talked with his mouth full.

"This is a new one, got it from Ant-Man—" Tony paused to give a little shake. "_Ant-Man. _So random."

"Very random, Tony," Pepper agreed.

"I don't know what it does, but I think I can deactivate it."

"How?"

"You know—protons, electrons… spinning things, bright lights, the usual. And if I _can _render it inert, then I can do the same for the rest of them, and we can stop worrying about Loki or any of his fuckwit friends stealing them from SHIELD or Asgard or whoever, starting a big to-do, all that nonsense. I'm being proactive."

"So you don't know what it does and you're going to try to turn it off?"

"Yeah." Tony finished his sandwich. "_Relax. _I've already double-checked my work, which is twice as much checking as it needs."

"Uh-huh." Pepper was backing away. "I suppose you've consulted with Bruce about this? Or Jane? Selvig? Anyone?"

"Okay, Bruce? I love him, but he turns into the Jolly Green Giant when he spills coffee on himself. Jane got an ancient artifact lodged in her rib cage and nearly destroyed the world. Selvig, also, helped nearly destroy the world. I, on the other hand, have built a couple dozen superhero suits—Selvig has _none_—I own a Fortune 500 company, I've reenacted Wild Things with Denise Richards and Neve Campbell, and when I bid on something on eBay, they just give it to me. If anyone should have the final say on doomsday weapons, it should be me."

"_Uh-huh," _Pepper repeated. "I need to go to the grocery store. If I take my nana's ashes with me, it's not because I don't trust you—"

"Hey, fine by me, I told you you should put that stuff in a security deposit box if it means so much to you."

"_She was my nan."_

"And she'll still be your nan in a vault with six inch walls."

The door slammed shut behind Pepper.

Finishing his sandwich, Tony fired up the machine. Was he sure about it? Sure he was sure. Talking with Pepper had convinced him that the risks were far worth the reward: being able to throw this in Pepper's face whenever, wherever. And after all…

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

_One mystical explosion later…_

"Shit," Tony said, sitting up, "maybe I should triple-check my work."

_When it involves cosmic forces beyond all mortal understanding, yes, _came a persistent voice in his head, which sounded unduly like Pepper.

He looked around. Looked like he was in the middle of an episode of Cosmos, standing on apparently nothing, with stars and nebula surrounding him at a millionth of their real size. There was a sun on his right the size of a basketball, planets orbiting it as big as marbles.

Then Tony heard something growling. He turned around, ready to eye some alien dictator, and instead saw a very ordinary—which is to say, very _big_—African lion.

The fact that it was just a fucking lion—not even six legs or anything—actually scared him a bit more than it being a huge man-eating carnivore with no other apparent source of nourishment around, this being the starlanes of the Milky Way Galaxy and not the savannah or anything.

"It's alright, Mufasa," came a soft, bell-clear voice. "He's a friend."

Tony turned again, this time to the source of the voice. "I'd… yes. I'd really like to be your friend."

The woman who'd spoken was beautiful, her skin fair except for her rosy cheeks, most of it exposed by her glistening blue dress, all of which was transparent to one degree or another. Wavy blonde hair ran to her shoulders, held by a blue hairband, framing her Jean Harlow face as her slender body was framed by the large, clear wings on her back.

Offhandedly, Tony recalled that his dad had fucked Jean Harlow. Christ, he had issues.

"Tony Stark," she said, her voice so honeyed it was on the verge of simpering, but she stayed just behind the line. "You've done something very bad."

"Yeah?" Tony gave her a panty-dropper grin. "You gonna punish me?"

The lion roared, earning him a sharp look from the lady. "Please, Mufasa. If you're not going to be polite to our guest—it'd be best if you left, really."

With a distressed sound that only a cat could make—it seemed to contain a note of disgust at its owner's intelligence— Mufasa prowled away through the heavens.

"This is serious, Tony. Unknowingly—_very _unknowingly," she chided, "you've put both our worlds into risk."

"What world? Where am I? _Was that a lion just now?"_

"Mufasa," she stressed. "He's a real pal, once you get to know him."

"_Who are you?"_

"I'm the Blue Fairy. And this is the Disney Kingdom."

Tony blinked. "Really. Where's EPCOT?"

"Just listen, Tony."

Blue held her hands up. A star appeared between them. Not just any star—it was a stylized, five-pointed representation of a star, golden, and far brighter than anything else in the cosmos that surrounded them. Tony couldn't actually look at it, but he recognized the general shape from the Infinity Stone Ant-Man had brought.

Seriously, though, Ant-Man…

"This is the Wishing Star. A long time ago, a young man from your world made contact with ours, much as your father found the Tesseract and unwittingly opened a passageway to other realms. However, I was far more benevolent. This man—your Walt Disney—had a pure heart and wanted only to bring joy to the hearts of children."

"Not the Jewish children," Tony muttered.

"What was that?" Blue asked sharply.

"Nothing."

"As spiritual leader of the Disney Kingdom—so we came to call it—I gifted him with the Wishing Star, to share its magic with the children of the world, and fill it with the second-most powerful magic in the world. Laugher, love, and belief."

Tony held up his hand to block out the light as he faced Blue. "What's the first most?"

"We'll get to that later. It was a mutually beneficial relationship. The belief of your world's children gave our kingdom magic, while you enjoyed classic stories of mirth and merriment."

"And _Home On The Range," _Tony muttered.

Blue darkened. "Stop interrupting me."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Your Disneyland was built as a conduit and collector for this magical energy to pass through your world and into ours, giving us our happy endings."

"What about Disneyworld?"

"That, too."

"And Euro Disney?"

"That's not important. _You, _Tony Stark, have broken the connection between our two worlds. The belief of children no longer flows freely into us. Without it, our crops will grow barren, our people will take ill, and all hope will abandon our land."

"So… anime?"

Blue darkened again. "Will you please take this seriously?"

"I'm sorry, it's just—the Blue Fairy. _Pinocchio. _Kinda has some bad connotations with me."

"Yes, well, I'm a fairy, and even I know better than to build a killer robot to solve my problems."

"Yeah. Thanks. Pile it on."

Blue pressed her hands together, shrinking the star to the size of a silver dollar. When she pulled her hands away, the lines of a necklace led to it. "Here. Wear this." She placed it around Tony's neck. Moved fast for a lady in a floor-length gown. "It will collect the magical energy necessary to reopen the connection, and allow the Disney Kingdom to flourish once more."

Tony paced as she spoke, already turning the Wishing Star over in his hands. "Uh-huh."

"I will teleport you to the beacons where our most powerful magic flows. Repower the Wishing Star there. When enough beacons are shining once more, then I will have enough power to send you home."

"Okay."

"These beacons take the form of Princesses of Heart—fair maidens with hearts of pure light, and no darkness in their soul."

"Girl power, got it."

"To gather power with the connection severed, you cannot use the usual means. Instead, you must use the darkest, and most powerful, of magicks."

"Yup."

"You will merge your male essence with the female principle of the Princesses of Heart. Their power is essentially passive, receiving and being filled by the magic, as the chalice, the cup, the grail. It is manifested and invoked from within themselves."

"Gotcha."

"As a male, you are the Will. You have no magic, but you can seek and master forces outside yourself. You can penetrate the veil with your male principle, entering and possessing the female aspect with your wand, your sword, your maleness."

"Okay! Good talk! Let's get started."

"You do know what that is, right?" Blue asked.

"Sure. Of course. Absolutely. But why don't you say it, just so I know that you know."

"Sex."

Now Tony stopped. "What now?"

"Intercourse," Blue clarified. "Why do you think no one ever has sex in Disney movies?"

"Because… they're… for kids?"

"No. In our kingdom, sex magic is so powerful that even discussing it is verboten. It is only done between man and wife, in the strictest privacy, so that there's no chance of such dangerous magic causing harm."

"Right. So—basically—you want me to find a bunch of women and have sex with them?"

"No, no, no. You can also unite your male essence with their third-eye chakra. This spiritual connection will siphon the necessary power into the Wishing Star, should you be unable to share your male essence inside them."

"Okay, I definitely never want to hear you say the word 'essence' again. But yeah, third-eye chakra, that sounds a lot more like something Pepper would let me get away with. How do I do that?"

"I will demonstrate for you as we perform a spell to send you to the first of the Princesses of Heart."

Reaching to the straps of her dress, Blue pulled them off her pale shoulders, then lowered her hands as her clear sleeves and gown fell away. She was wearing nothing underneath it. Her breasts were firm but small, blue nipples set in her skin like gemstones in a piece of jewelry, while her hips were a narrow target with a triangle of pale gold hair the bullseye. She stepped out of the heap of her gown, which had fallen into something more like a puddle of water than anything crumpled, and her blue pumps carried her up to Tony.

"Now Tony—do you have any idea how to generate sexual energy?" she asked.

"I'm getting a few."

That's when a cricket jumped on Tony's shoulder. "Now, Tony, I know you're not going to cheat on that nice Pepper lady. Surely, there has to be another way to…"

Tony flicked the cricket away.

She kissed him, but Tony didn't have much interest on that, not when her pussy hair had been so moist, glistening like the rest of her. He ran his hands over the outsides of her thighs, then the insides, letting her kiss him until his hands met between her legs and she gave a sharp cry of delight that took first base off the menu.

Tony dropped to his knees, inhaling her strangely vanilla scene before sawing his tongue at the slickened outer lips of her cunt, tasting every flavor her sweet furrow had, listening to her shriek in ecstasy, her wings beating at the air and her hips undulating against his face. Her wings hummed so hard that she came off the ground, such as it was, and Tony caught her to hold her to his tongue as it strummed at her clit. Blue's breasts flapped up and down as her wings kept failing to pull her away from Tony's pleasuring.

His hands clung tightly to her small ass, nearly eclipsing it as he dug his face eagerly into his meal, forking his tongue as deep into her moist interior as he could, tasting her juices flowing into his mouth. And as he ate her, Tony unzipped his fly and began to stroke his growing erection.

"That's good!" Blue moaned. "Lots of energy! But to complete the spell, you must do more than receive, you must act in accordance with the male principle! You have to fill the cup!"

"How's that?"

"_Fuck me!"_

Tony didn't have to be told twice. His goatee dripping with her copious juices, he caught Blue around the waist and pulled her down atop her own discarded dress, where he grasped her by the knees and spread them apart. Then his hard body dropped onto hers, holding himself up with one hand beside her waist while with the other he fisted his cock's thick, throbbing head to her sex. When she was moaning with its lodging against her, he planted both hands firmly on the ground and… rolled his hips, lightly running his cockhead over her labia.

Blue stared up at him with naked desire, the irritation in her eyes not matching the little mewls of excitement spilling out her mouth. Her fingers curled on his broad shoulders as she braced herself to receive him. His cup, his grail…

Then she looked down and her eyes grew wide.

"You look like Pinocchio after telling a lie!"

"Must've been a big lie," Tony shot back.

Tony didn't give her much time, knifing his cock forward, giving a savage grunt of pleasure as their bodies came together. Blue gave her own wavering scream, feeling him rammed halfway up her clasping sheath. Tony moaned in satisfaction at her tightness, letting it tug at his long prick for a moment before he began working his hips, feeding himself into Blue's writhing, whimpering hunger, never managing to fully quench her thirst.

She locked her ankles around the small of his back, bucking her hips to help him impale her. It spurned him on, forcing a series of animalistic grunts from him as he strained every muscle to jam himself as deeply into her as he could. Their bodies smacked together, moist and rhythmic, and Blue dug her fingers into his muscular back, always trying to pull him in deeper, always trying to keep him from winding up to thrust into her again, as if she feared the very pleasure that had her screeching so loudly.

"How do you like that magic?" Tony asked, locking himself inside her every time he made another deep plunge, always escaping a moment to return again.

"Oh God!" Blue panted hoarsely, the breath knocked out of her with every thrust. "Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

"Only way I fuck," Tony said, going faster and harder, reducing Blue to nothing more than movements and feelings—her head tossing from side to side, her body writhing in ecstasy, her wings snapping against the ground like pounding fists. "I don't know about a fairy godmother, but you're definitely going to be a mom after this."

"No! Wait! I have to show you how to access my third-eye chakra!"

"Think I learned that in band camp, lady."

"No! Pull out! _You have to come on my face!"_

"That I can do!"

Despite her words, Blue moaned in dismay when Tony pulled out of her satiny cunt, scrambling up onto his knees to straddle her. He grabbed hold of her breasts, brought them together around his cock, and the feel of that warm flesh burying his manhood was all it took.

Blue whimpered in delight, stretching her pouting lips wide apart as jets of his cum shot out from his dick, spattering over her face and into her mouth. Only when he was finished did her tongue loll back inside her mouth, her pink lips seal, her throat gulp. She ran a hand down her cheek, running it through his cum, then down her graceful throat, between her breasts.

"Your male essence has been accepted beyond my feminine veil. The male and female principles are in balance. The spell will begin."

"Uh-huh," Tony agreed impatiently. "Say, are they gonna start calling you the White Fairy from here on out?"

She scowled at him—an effect somewhat ruined by his seed dripping off her chin—as he faded away in a flash of magic.


	2. Snow White

Snow White laid still, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, breath coming deep and even. She was aware—somewhat—of the outside world. Sometimes she could open her eyes a crack, though she saw little but the forest around her, the glass of her coffin reflecting back her appearance of hair black as ebony, lips red as the rose, skin white as snow.

Perhaps she was just modest, but she didn't think she could be the fairest in all the land. Queen Grimhilde was quite beautiful herself, with her sternly lovely face. Snow's own face was plump, her round rosy cheeks matching the poof she wore her hair in, as well as the vibrant curves of her pouty lips and her thick black eyelashes. Fair was right, she thought. Not beautiful or exotic, but fair.

Abruptly, she heard footsteps in the fallen leaves surrounding her glass coffin. Through the wilted flowers that the dwarves had festooned it with, she saw a man approaching. He appeared quite scruffy in all but his meticulously trimmed goatee—one of the Queen's huntsmen, perhaps? She didn't think so. He didn't wear armor or anything she recognized, just some kind of tight black tunic and pants made from the hide of some beast she had no familiarity with.

He saw her. With a curious look on his face, he picked his way across the tributes her forest friends had left to her and stooped over the coffin, brushing the detritus off it. "Babe, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you've had too many."

With a moment's looking, he found the clasp on the glass, undid it, and lifted the top of the coffin away. Snow almost shivered as she felt the coursing of the breeze over her body, but of course, she was fast asleep.

"Hi there," he said, patting her hand. "I'm Tony Stark, and you must be Snow White. Still a weird name for a kid. Did your last name just happen to be White? If we're going to go all L.A. on naming you, your parents could've at least done something with the 'lips as red as blood' thing. Blood Lips. Very metal. Anyway, don't freak out on me, but I think I know just what to do."

He leaned down, his eyes closed, his lips parted, and Snow felt her heart soar as he kissed her.

But that was all that happened.

"Uh, hello?" Tony waved his hand in front of her face. "That do anything for you? C'mon, wakey wakey." He snapped his fingers. "I need your help with something, _c'mon. _Okay. Okay… think, Tony, think."

He looked around, hands pressed to his head, as the wind blew again and the breeze stirred her skirt up her calves.

"Okay… alright… this isn't some Last Action Hero Thing where I'm actually inside the damn movie, I'm in some parallel world that _inspired _all this Disney stuff. It still had to go through studio notes and committees and test screenings—if anything, I'm in the director's cut. Okay, okay then." Tony pushed his hands on his cheeks now, scrunching his face up. "Yeah, that has to be it. Because in the cartoon, you're fourteen, and there's just no way _you're _a fourteen-year-old girl. Not unless Doc gives out boob jobs… original fairy tale, Brother Grimm stuff, what happened there?" He snapped his fingers. "Shit, where's JARVIS when I need him? Right, Walt Disney took out all the metal stuff—making the stepsisters dance in red-hot shoes, having crows pick people's eyes out—but in the original story, you… you were pregnant! You had a baby and it woke you up because when the prince found you in the original story, he didn't just kiss you, he… oh."

Tony stopped his pacing. "Well, that's out of the question. I do not have nine months to wait around and I've never fucked a sleeping woman, except for that time Pepper took all that Benadryl and she gave me permission to finish. So there's gotta be—"

Snow talked in her sleep. "Fuck me…"

Tony started. "Was that you?" he asked, staring at Snow once more. It seemed to him she now had a tiny smile on her face.

And why shouldn't she? After all, this was shaping up to be a very fun dream.

"Look," Tony said, "you're hot and all for someone who isn't Ariel or anything, but I think I'm just gonna try the kissing thing again. I probably just didn't do it right."

The pedestal under Snow sagged as Tony sat down beside her. With him seated on the coffin, Snow could see his cock inside his pants. It was hard and thick and whatever strange fabric held it, it seemed to be trying to point right at her face. But then it hid from sight again, Tony bending over her to press his mouth hard against hers, his fingers cupping her chin, forcing her lips to part so he could drive his tongue into her mouth.

She let him, accepting his tongue as if she were a limp ragdoll. Her own passivity was arousing her. The thought that she was his to do with as he pleased kept running through her mind. He was a handsome man. She wanted him to do what he pleased. She wanted to please him.

But she couldn't do a thing about it.

Snow White felt him stand, her eyes barely open enough to see him casually pull down some kind of fastener on the groin of his pantaloons, releasing his cock. If Snow's eyes could, they would widen. Even accounting for the dwarves' proportions, it was quite clearly the biggest she had ever seen.

"Okay then, maybe a kiss won't do the job. Not enough sexual energy or whatever. But a little head—that's not so bad. A blowjob hasn't been a big deal since Bill Clinton. If it helps any, I would totally be comfortable with a guy banging my mouth while I slept, if it was for the greater good."

He moved forward—she felt him rub his cock against her cheeks. It was so warm. It seemed much hotter than the kiss. His cockhead crossed her lips; she felt its wet tip just inside her mouth.

_God yes, _she thought. _I really want to suck your cock._

He read her mind. Pushed his cock forward, made her mouth stretch wide open to let it in. He thrust to the back of her throat, then pulled out smoothly, Snow passively taking the face-fucking even when all she wanted was to catch that cock in her mouth and suck hard. Tony moved slow in and out of her mouth, like he was trying to hold back. She heard his breath rasping in his throat; heavy and uneven. No sooner had she tasted a droplet of precum—delicious—then he pulled out entirely.

"Lady, you've got a mouth made for sucking cock and the gag reflex of an angel. But if I cum in your mouth, I think you might drown. It would put a major damper on our relationship. How about a little foreplay instead? What woman can complain about some foreplay?"

Grabbing hold of her blue bodice, he ripped it open, letting out a low whistle upon seeing her high breasts bound out. "Well. Glad the Kristen Stewart movie got _that _wrong. Maybe if she'd had a pair like that, I would've bought Charlize Theron being jealous of her…"

He caught her breasts in his hands, digging his fingers into him, his thumbs flattening her nipples before they gave in, tensed, grew longer. Snow actually felt her breath coming fast as her nipples grew erect. They felt… awake. Full of pleasure. Tony's mouth fell on one, sucking it, biting it to add to the pressure from his kneading hands.

Snow felt like she might moan, but controlled herself. Even if she could, she didn't want to. She wanted Tony to keep treating her like this. She didn't want the pure, chaste love of the storybooks. She wanted to lie there like a piece of meat, to be fucked by him or anyone else.

Tony's strong hands moved all over, ripping and tearing her dress to shreds until she was naked before him. She felt his callused fingers pressing into her, her labia parting automatically, her cunt squeezing against his fingers with a wet, sucking pressure. The breath shot from Tony's mouth, striking at her breasts as he held his head inside her heaving cleavage. With a growl, he bit at her other hardened nipple, mouth sucking and pulling at the turgid peak. Finally, he ripped his mouth away.

"You've got a nice wet cunt, Snow," he gasped. "And I'm pretty sure this is the only option left. If you're in there, think of England."

He brutally pulled her legs apart, no longer bothering to be tender with her. After all, she was going to be fucked. There was no changing it. His big cock was going in her virgin cunt. Snow wondered if he could feel her trembling with excitement.

His body still sheathed in its strange garments that rasped against her body coolly, he spread his big, hard body over her small, soft one. Her naked flesh quivered, but she didn't think he noticed. Even better, she didn't think he cared. His cold knees pressed her thighs apart; Snow felt her labia open almost of its own volition. Tony fell upon her heavily, his muscular chest flattening her breasts, his face coming down beside hers like he was embracing her. His breath rasped noisily in her ear as she felt him steer his cock into her cunt.

The dream flashed with nightmare adrenaline. She screamed inside herself—too big! Too long! Too small to take him! But no pain came, just a pleasant _something _as she was pierced, stretched, given over to him.

"Think there's a snow coming?" Tony quipped as he fucked her, too engrossed in the warming of her cunt to notice that she was gripping him with her thighs, bucking against him out of sheer instinct. Then he stopped himself, holding his cock deep inside her. "Still dreaming? I've got one last wake-up call for you…"

One arm wrapped behind her back, jerking her up to the lapping tongue kisses he made across her naked chest, he dropped his hand to her ass, squeezing her bare flesh, bringing the blood rushing down to flush in her pale skin, making her nerve endings flicker to life. Then his hand abandoned her and Snow would've screamed in protest if she could, but before she even had a chance, his palm returned with a sharp, hard slap. His caresses had left her buttocks not just warm, but flammable. The fire spread from her ass to her thighs, upward as well, as his hand came down again harder.

"Don't wake up yet," Tony told her. He'd wrestled her into a spread eagle over his cock, rocking inside her as he used her exposed ass as he saw fit. "Not until I'm finished…"

He spanked her again, her ass bobbing up and down, her bottom a burning lake of tender, reddened skin. Every slap burnt in a little deeper, a little hotter. It turned her on more and more.

Tony pulled her to his chest, the arm around her back holding her steady atop his bounding cock, his eyes shooting down over her shoulder to her jutting, wiggling asscheeks, feasting hungrily on the sight of the red aura his hand had left on her white flesh.

Then, when it seemed her ass couldn't possibly hurt anymore, he pulled her cheeks open and plunged his middle finger into her asshole.

A gurgle of astonishment welled in her throat, but didn't make it out. Tony rocked back and forth, slow but hard, fucking into her cunt as he finger-fucked her asshole. Tears filled Snow's eyes, the pleasure too much for her to handle after so much time lost in dreamless sleep. He fucked his middle finger deeper into her asshole, lips and tongue working all over her naked skin.

"Yeah!" he panted against her pale flesh. "Yeah, I'm fucking you, I'm fucking you with my hand, I'm fucking you with my cock—fucking you in the pussy, fucking you right up the ass. And pretty soon I'm gonna come. And you're gonna come with me, got it?"

Another finger rammed into her ass; two of them filling her to the hilt, twisting around lewdly, pushing her right to the brink of orgasm. Snow sobbed within herself, overcome with pleasure that climbed higher and higher.

"I'm not gonna stop fucking you and I'm not gonna stop fucking your ass until you come for me, so you might as well come, bitch, you might as well just fucking _come." _Then, fucking her cunt, fingering her ass, he felt Snow _clench. _"That's it. Make it nice and tight for me, you sweet bitch. Be a good girl."

She'd been just about to climax. But when Snow heard him hiss _good girl _into her ear, it took her over the edge. Far over the edge.

Her orgasm shot through her like a bolt of lightning, making her quake uncontrollably, seizure like she was trying to throw him off, if only her spasming arms hadn't wrapped around his body and held him fast.

"Such a good girl," Tony muttered, as she fell limp and powerless under him, lips moving soundlessly, still and silent but for the tremors of pleasure continuing in her throbbing pussy.

She felt him roll off her and, denied the possibility of still more pleasure, Snow White's eyes snapped open. "Finally, my prince has come!"

"Not yet, sweetheart," Tony said. He was standing beside the coffin, one hand on his cock, long fingers moving as fast as he had inside her. It was so close that Snow could see the bluish veins that ran through it, pulsing and throbbing and _growing. _She watched breathlessly as his hand worked across the massive shaft, until his crotch pressed forward, his head drifted back, the cock in his hand jerking and straining to escape from his grasp. "Take it, bitch! Take it all!" Tony growled.

He squeezed down on his cock, firing it, letting loose a thick stream of milky white cum straight into Snow's face. His seed hit the princess's lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her chin. Once more, she had to close her eyes, though the sound of Tony sighing in relief spoke more than sight ever could.

When she felt the deluge stop, she opened her eyes again. He was standing still, his own eyes blearily shut, his cock slowly sagging, pouring out the dregs of his orgasm onto the ground. Snow looked over to the lid of her glass coffin, seeing that her reflection was much changed from the unending sameness the Evil Queen had cursed her with.

Now, she was absolutely masked with cum.

"Well," Tony laughed, "if they didn't call you Snow White before, they're sure as shit going to now."

Snow licked her lips. It tasted wonderful. So much better than dwarf cooking. She turned to Tony with pure adoration in her eyes. "My prince! We can be married in the morning!"

Tony cocked his hand to his ear, pretending not to hear as he faded away.


	3. Cinderella

"You must be the Prince!"

Tony twisted around. This time, he'd landed in the yard of a palatial manor, the kind of thing he'd expect in the Hamptons, with two sisters coming out to greet him. They… were not his speed. It wasn't the weight—he didn't mind a little extra cushion for the pushing—but _both _of them had hair so bad, a boy haircut would actually be an improvement.

"We heard you were coming," one of them said, grabbing Tony's arm.

Just in case Tony tried to leverage his other to break free, the second sister grabbed that. "Using your glass slipper to find the girl who danced with you the other night. Well, you'll find I—"

"_I _am the woman you shared such passion with!"

Just like that, Tony was frog-marched inside, both women kicking off their shoes. "Go on, then! Let us try it on!"

"Yes, it'll fit me, I know it will!"

The only thing Tony thought should fit those feet was Dr. Scholls, and fast. He guessed he was in the middle of Cinderella; if he saw a cat around, he'd give it a kick for being an asshole. First, though, he had to scare off these two before Grandma Cersei got home.

"Actually, I don't have a glass slipper," he said.

"You don't?"

"But we can tell from your garments—you must be royalty!"

Tony shrugged. "Different prince. But I _am _looking for someone to marry. And it's someone I met at the ball."

Sister 1 hipped the other aside. "As she was saying, _she _danced with the Prince. You must've met me!"

"I never said I danced with the Prince, I said I was with a prince—this prince—the one with a goatee…"

This was quickly turning into a word puzzle, which Tony hated. "You see why I'm going from door to door like a Jehovah's Witness with a foot fetish. I mean, why _my brother _is going from door to door… look, the woman I was with, she had a pretty unique talent. See, this dick?" He unzipped himself. "She took all of it."

Sister 2 was gaping. "Where? _In her hand?"_

"I could take that." Sister 1 nodded desperately to herself. "Yeah, sure, I mean, I could suck it at least."

"She took it up the ass."

Sister 2 threw her hands up. "It wasn't me."

"Me either."

Tony nodded, tucking himself away. "Anyone else here?"

They didn't get the name wicked stepsisters by being charitable. "No, just us."

"You'd better leave. Since it wasn't either of us."

"Couldn't possibly be anyone else."

"Cuz there's no one else here."

"So you don't mind if I check upstairs? I thought I saw a mouse trying to get my attention over by the stairs."

They blinked. "A mouse?" "You can't just—"

Tony coughed. "Ladies? It's the Middle Ages, I'm royalty, you're peasants. I'm pretty sure I could say you were witches because I sneezed too hard a half-mile from here. Fuck off."

He went up the stairs, quickly finding a door with a chair lodged under the knob. He removed it, opened the door, and there was the Princess, sobbing on her bed in a chambermaid outfit like he really had done anal with her.

"My prince…?" she asked, raising her head. She was good-looking, even without the Fairy Godmother makeover. Slender, well-proportioned, with a soft shape to her face and a curvy figure of fair skin. Rome robust musculature from all the cleaning. Her eyes twinkled blue, her lips gleamed pink, and her hair fell in soft bangs of strawberry blonde all across her shoulders. "When did you grow such an amazing goatee?"

"Age eleven. Look, this is gonna sound kinda off—"

"But he had sex with someone at the ball last night," Sister 1 said behind him. She and Uggo Number Two had followed him up.

"Probably a whore like you."

"If you hadn't been here crying over your dead mother's rags."

"Like a little bitch."

"Now he's looking for whoever let him fuck her in the ass."

"Not that there's room for such a big dick in that skinny little hide of…"

Tony walked to the doorway, grabbed them both by the heads, and crashed their skulls together. They went down. He shut the door.

"And that's why I can't work in the service industry," he told Cinderella.

"Is it true?" she asked him. Her eyes darted down to his groin. "Are you looking for someone who… had such an encounter with you?"

"Yeah." Once again he unzipped. It was a little harder this time, with her appreciative gaze making his dick twitch. "I'm looking for the girl who fits this."

Her hands were up by her face. "I can't rightly claim to be the woman you met… but… perhaps we should rule me out. Just so you don't harbor any doubts."

"My thoughts exactly. And as long as you're on the bed, turn over. Hands and knees."

Surprise turned quickly into obscene excitement; then Cinderella obeyed, turning over, leaning down to cushion herself on folded arms so that her back sloped down from her elevated ass. Groaning happily at the submissive position she'd adopted, Tony flipped her skirt over her ass. She seemed comfortable. He guessed she'd spent a lot of time on her hands and knees. Only after this, things would get messier instead of the other way around.

"Spread your legs more. Show me where you want this cock. And come back toward me so that sweet ass is on the edge of the mattress."

Cinderella did as told, then turned her head to look back at him. Her cheeks colored, staring at him over the bubble of her own naked ass. "Are you really going to fuck me in the ass?"

"Until you beg me to stop, princess."

Cinderella trembled in excitement. "Good. That's good."

Tony grabbed her ass, filling his hands with the cheeks of her luscious ass, then spreading them open to see the neat pink rose of her anus. He bent down, starting her off with a few quick kisses to the lovely fill of her ass, getting an approving giggle, then licking his tongue up and down her valley.

"Oh!" Cinderella said, stifling herself now, squirming with his mouth on her flesh. She trembled fitfully, like she didn't know what to do with the motion in her body, the sudden urges that became uncontrolled, almost violent quaking in her muscles. "Yes, do that!"

He squeezed her ass tighter, pulling the delicately curved mounds further atop, watching her anus stretch open to form a tiny black hole for him. He slid his tongue in, prodding with its wet tip at her opening.

"Eat it! Oh please, eat it!"

He could smell her cunt growing fragrant, its wetness carrying the scent of her arousal. His goatee brushed against its outermost edge as he tried harder and harder to stuff the full length of his tongue into her ass, which she helpfully screwed back against his face. His lips pressed wetly against her puckered little hole, Tony feeling the oppressive warmth of her cheeks all over his face.

"Oh God, oh Jesus, my ass!" Cinderella cried. Tony pulled away for a moment, fishing his cock out of his pants, spitting in his hand, and jacking himself for lubrication. It made Cinderella _scream _in dismay. "Not yet, _not yet, _don't stop now!"

He gave her ass another deep kiss. It barely satisfied her.

She was rocking back and forth on her knees, banging her ass against Tony's hungry mouth, impaling herself on his stabbing tongue. In rare moments, she seemed to get enough of it, and screwed her hips about in a tight circle, feeling his licks all throughout her body. But the feeling was fleeting, and inevitably she'd cry out again as she thrust back into him like she was trying to knock him flat.

"Stick it in me! Stick it in! Oh God, it's like a fire inside me… driving me crazy!"

He was in her, deep as he could go, and her ass was as wet as he could make it. Plus, if he stroked his cock anymore, he'd either come in his hand or friction away all the spit. Tony withdrew and Cinderella followed, trying to recapture his tongue's lapping presence, but he was too quick for her.

His hand lashed out, collaring the back of her neck and shoving her face down in the mattress. She moaned at his forcefulness. Her ass wagged as he spat in his hand once more, rubbed his rigid cock as if for luck, then moved in with the tip of his phallus. He let her feel him. He let her feel him right against her hole.

"Oh God… I hope I can take that!" She could tell, just from the head, how big he was.

"Don't you mean you wish?" Tony asked. "Because a dream is a wish your heart makes. And you're definitely going to be dreaming about taking this dick."

He clapped his hands onto her waist, holding her tight. In a single fluid motion, he thrust inside her. Cinderella screamed. It wasn't in pain.

"God… it's big… it's too big… it hurts!"

But her slowness in reporting the pain told him it was pleasure far more than it was pain. There would be more of both to come. He'd put in just the tip, but he was still in. The fierce way her ass tried to expel him told Tony as much. He leaned in, pressing his weight upon her, just to stay inside her, and her muscles squeezed in, trying to crush him, squeeze the life out of him, stop him—not succeeding at any of it.

"Loosen up," Tony told her. "Relax. It'll hurt more if you don't."

"More?" Cinderella moaned in disbelief. Her grip on his cock was like a vise and she was starting to press her legs together. There was only one way to overcome it. He had to thrust into her, make her really feel it, so she'd loosen up naturally.

"Bibbity," Tony quipped, switching his grip to Cinderella's thighs, digging his fingers in as he thrust as hard he could. Cinderella screamed, but her ass gave. He slid forward.

"Bobbity," he continued, her ass continuing to clamp down on his cock, testing his erection, but it was a losing battle. He was in her good and deep, too far to turn back down, and already moving in and out, rocking back and forth, tunneling deeper in. Cinderella moaned and sighed in equal measure.

"Boo!" he finished with another hard thrust, winning all her ass, seeing her anus gape against his groin. He rested, feeling her suffocating heat all over his dick, and knew Cinderella felt the same intensity. She huffed out her pain, but kept pleading with him.

"Don't stop… it's nice… feels so nice… "

"It doesn't hurt?" Tony asked solicitously, since he already knew the answer.

"It hurts nice… and so deep… so thick and hard, and so far inside me…" Like she was swaying to the tune of a song, Cinderella pressed back unconsciously to meet him, rocking on her knees like a bitch in heat. Her ass was as tight as ever, but slippery now, letting him in and out with an insistent rhythm, his balls swinging against her wet cunt like church bell clappers.

"It's coming," Cinderella huffed out, like the words were being driven from her by his ever-expanding dick. "Oh, god, it's coming…"

Tony grabbed her again, this time wrapping his arm around her slender waist and pulling her whole body to his as he thrust heavily, desperately, into her. "And here…" Cinderella squealed, suspended in the air against him, as he pushed her to the limit. "It…" He fell on top of her again, jamming her through the mattress, his thrusting cock offering her no respite. "Comes!"

Cinderella felt him fill her, his cock growing to its ultimate size with the sperm passing through it. "A perfect fit!"

She came as he did, like her body had to, like it was forced to climax by accepting his explosion inside her ass. His cum gushed out, filling her clenching tunnel and more, splattering out around his cock as well. His balls ached, keeping up the steady flow her body demanded. Still she fucked her ass against him, swallowing his length to get even more of his seed from him.

Groaning, Tony pulled away before she could crush him, and without his hardness inside her, Cinderella seemed totally limp. She fell forward onto the mattress, spread-eagled, still oozing cum. Tony staggered back a few steps, barely managing not to fall before he leaned against the wall to observe his handiwork. Only then did he noticed that Cinderella had been touching herself as he fucked her. Two fingers were still buried to the knuckle inside her cunt. They seemed very wet.

Absently, Tony wondered if a buttfuck counted when it came to sex magic. If not, he didn't think Cinderella would object to another go. And with the way his cock was aching, it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to try again.

Unfortunately, Tony felt himself fading again, even as Cinderella turned over to look at him. She saw the magic at work.

"Oh shit, please tell me you're not a mouse," she said before he disappeared entirely.

Damn. Girl was kinky.


	4. Aurora

_Now where am I? _Tony wondered. He was in the woods, obviously—not many fairy tales took place in a Wendy's. It didn't look like the dark kind of woods where you'd run into a wolf, but still, spotting a cottage in the distance, Tony hurried along to approach it.

It was one hell of a cottage, built into a formidable redwood tree, with a water wheel alongside it drinking into a nearby stream. The kind of retreat Tony—not an outdoors type—might take a supermodel who was. All it needed was a Jacuzzi…

Now that he was close enough to see it in detail, he was also close enough to hear a gentle singing. That _ahhhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh, ahhhhh-ahhhhhh-ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh-ahhhhhhhh-ahhhhhh _Disney princesses felt compelled to direct to birds and other small woodland creatures. Well, it beat the Smashmouth song a Dreamworks princess would sing. Tony approached the stream, finding a riverbank that ran down to the water in a swath of pebbles.

There was a lovely young woman sitting there, wavy hair shining down her back in shades of gold, her tall and slender figure continuing down behind her semi-translucent skirt. She was a looker, even in not particularly flattering clothes: gray skirt, black bodice over a gray blouse. A black headband kept her hair together. A white petticoat and purple shawl laid underneath her, cushioning her body as she masturbated.

_Ahhhhhh-ahhhhhhhh-ahhhhhhhhh, _she sang, her thighs spread wide apart inside her rucked skirt, one hand fingering her golden-tufted cunt, the other reaching inside her blouse to cup a pert breast and tweak the hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. A wet sound was almost lost in the babble of the stream as she massaged vigorously between her legs, stopping only to rub at her swollen bud of a clitoris.

She took her left hand away from her breast, slipping the middle finger inside herself, but quickly returned it to her apple-sized breast, crooning a little disappointedly as her pleasure only partially resumed.

"Need a hand?" Tony asked, and her singing crashed to an abrupt stop. The woman quickly pulled her skirt down over her legs, smoothing it down, then quailing as she noticed her fingers leaving wet marks down the material.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded, facing him. She had violet eyes, with a sharp, refined face and lips as red as a rose.

"Who are you?" Tony retorted. "And I'd ask what you're doing here, but it's pretty obvious."

She flushed even deeper than she had been before. "Don't tell my mothers?"

"Mothers? Plural?"

"Yes," she said, adjusting her skirt again. "I live here in the woods with my three mothers."

_Hot. _"So where are they?"

"They had to go pick up supplies from town. That's probably where you were headed. It's easy to get lost on the way there, there's no path. I've never gone myself. In fact, you're the first man I've seen outside a storybook." She smoothed her skirt out again over her long, bare legs. "But don't think I'm going to fall in love with you or anything, just because of that! Sure, you look handsome, but that could just be a lack of variety talking. Maybe you're really very ugly, Mister…"

"Stark. Tony Stark." Tony had perfected saying that in a way that got women off, and here she couldn't even accuse him of ripping off James Bond.

"I'm Aurora," she said, flushing again. "Wait a minute! You don't have a prick, do you?"

"A what?"

Aurora leaped up, her blouse falling open with the motion. She had to pull it shut to hide a glimpse of her nipples. "A prick! My mothers warned me that before my nineteenth birthday, which is in just a few weeks, I would prick myself and fall into a deep, enchanted sleep, so I have to be very careful about pricks!"

Tony thought he knew this one. They just did that Angelina Jolie movie about it, right? Shit, why couldn't he get to screw Maleficent? Even if it was after Jolie's 'eating things' period—something he couldn't say about Aurora. She wasn't one of those women who needed a cheeseburger. She was fine just as is.

"You didn't answer my question, Tony!"

Tony snapped out of it. "Well, yeah, I do, but I don't think that's the kind of prick they meant." He'd gone to the Maleficent premiere with Pepper, who was big into those remakes that made a story more feminist by taking out all the good stuff and filling it with crap, and judging by how retarded the fairies had been in that movie, it was no wonder that they hadn't properly explained to Aurora the difference between a prick, verb, and a prick, noun. Heck, they probably let her use 'literally' when she meant figuratively.

And if they were half as creepy-looking as that Disney movie, he doubted he would listen to them either. Not when his inner monologue was reciting the Lord's Prayer over and over again.

Christ, he _really _hadn't liked Maleficent at all. At the time, he'd written it off as a mediocre but okay remake with some strong work from Jolie, but now that he thought about it, the story really didn't work at all. He was revoking the pass he'd given it.

Shit, what reason had it had to exist at all? Was a story now misogynist if the villain was a woman? It wasn't like they'd portrayed Maleficent as a villain _because _she was a woman. She just happened to be a woman, the same way Hans Gruber in Die Hard just happened to be a man. That wasn't misandrist; why should a female villain be misogynist? Wasn't it far more offensive to say that a woman was made a villain—or a kinda, sorta villain who never did anything that was acknowledged as _that_ evil—because she was symbolically raped?

"Well, what kind of a prick is it then?" Aurora asked, but Tony held up his finger.

"One sec." What about the Queen in the movie, who married King Stefan? She never did anything wrong, but because of Maleficent's actions, she never knew her own daughter, and Aurora never knew her. That was terrible. And then she _died. _She didn't even get to know her daughter after the sixteen years were up, Maleficent got to step in and be surrogate mother to this poor, neglected girl that was effectively orphaned by her own actions.

What, she couldn't have just killed Stefan and be done with it? She spent sixteen years sticking to the 'kill a child' plan and then gets a pass for it because she backed out at the last minute? What the hell? If you're going to hold Stefan accountable for his crimes, how come Maleficent gets off? Sure, Stefan stole her wings, but he was a poor guy trying to get ahead in life while she was some princess of the Moors who never worked a day in her life. If that doesn't excuse Stefan's actions, then how come his weird kid movie date rape excuses Maleficent's?

"Seriously, what kind of prick do you have?" Aurora insisted.

And why _did _the fairies look like such horrible circus freaks? Tony'd seen Hook—Tinkerbell looked fine in that movie. It'd been, what, twenty years since then? They couldn't just green-screen the fairy actresses into close-up, then CGI the long shots? Or just make them big all the time? Maleficent was big all the time. It would be consistent, at least.

_"What does your prick even look like?"_ Aurora demanded.

"Like this!" Tony shot back, fed up, and undid his zipper.

"Oh my," Aurora said, suddenly silenced by the appearance of his erect cock shooting out. Despite his consternation over the subpar remake of a Disney classic, a pretty eighteen-year-old girl masturbating in front of him had had its effect. Aurora gaped at his size: her mind insisting that perhaps he was on the small side and other men were even bigger, while her pussy immediately knew that a cock that size would feel so much better than her own fingers.

She reached down and drew her skirt up her legs.

"I should probably put this away…" Tony said, struggling to fit his cock back into his fly when it was steadily growing at the sight of Aurora.

Aurora reached back down between her legs. "Don't you dare! I was just about to come when you interrupted me! Do you know how many chances I get to come, living in the woods with three moms? I'm so hot, Tony, you can't leave me like this—let's go inside."

In ten seconds, they were inside the cottage. In ten minutes, he was inside of Princess Aurora.

* * *

"This is my mothers' bed," Aurora explained, stripping off her clothes beside a bed big enough for the Three Stooges.

"Not right now it isn't," Tony replied, shoving her down on it and pulling her skirt away himself. "Touch yourself some more. I didn't quite catch that the first time."

"Oh yes!" Aurora cried, staring at his hand as he gripped his cock and pumped it to full readiness. "Do that! It makes me feel so warm! I'll watch you, and you'll watch me, and then you'll _fuck me!"_

Tony nodded, cock in hand, and watched Aurora as she leaned back, spreading her thighs. Her cunt was very wet. It squished when Aurora put her hand on it, entering herself with her middle and index fingers, her hand rolling swiftly from above her clitoris to her taint. Moans oozed past her pursing lips, her thighs quivering, her body stiffening in rapture.

"I've never done this inside before," Aurora panted with excitement. "Always felt like I'd get caught! But now I love the thought of being caught! I want everyone to see me with your _prick!"_

Tony pulled on his rigid cock. "I like that. Keep talking. Tell me what it feels like to be touched by someone as pretty as you."

Aurora blushed at his compliment. "It feels good, hot and wet—so wet. Fingers keep slipping off my clit… I'm so close… about to come again… never happened this fast before, but I'm all hot and tingly and _wet!"_

Tony's cock was hot and swollen, prickling in the cool air of the cottage. He didn't want to come just from jerking off. He walked over to the bed, now hearing the wet movement of Aurora's fingers inside herself. Leaning over her, he grasped her hands and held them above her head, Aurora whining, wiggling her hips trying to resume her pleasure. Tony stooped over her, kissing her, leaving her hands lost above her head as his own trailed down her body.

Aurora could think of nothing but his gentle touch, the molten feeling of a man's body suddenly replacing the cool air around her, his naked body muscular, male. When he lifted his lips from hers, it let out a hoarse groan, and Tony smiled at her arousal. She brought her hands up around his back, finding it hard with muscle, stroking and caressing them with her fingertips as he kissed her again. When it stopped this time, it was he that groaned.

"Reach down," Tony said hoarsely. "Touch it. Put it in."

He lifted himself between her spread thighs and Aurora obediently reached down, looked down, to see his stiff shaft and to hold it lovingly in her fingers. Tony insistently shifted his hips forward. She placed the huge knob between the lips of her virgin cunt, felt him pass through her fingers as he moved forward slowly, but with power. Her head flew back against the pillows, eyes closed, lips contorted around a shriek of surprised pleasure.

"It's so _biiiiiig_…" Aurora moaned, happily loopy on her own arousal, his slow consumption of her. "Oh God… do it slowly… you'll rip me in two…"

"I like one of you just fine," Tony quipped, going as slow as he could. He wasn't trying to gain much ground, not yet. His cockhead inched past her swollen lips, feeling her tightness, stopping after a few seconds.

Aurora's jaw dropped. She'd expected to accommodate him fairly easily, splayed open from fucking herself, but she could barely handle his glans, let alone the threatening length of his shaft.

Tony let his cockhead burn against her tender, virgin flesh for a few moments, forcing it to expand, to accept his massive size. His passiveness frustrated Aurora, who couldn't help herself from bucking against Tony, trying to force him inside her despite the pain. Tony kissed her again, found Aurora growling into his mouth, then he flipped them over so she was on top of him.

"Have at it," he told her.

Aurora stared down her body at his, his cock straight up, her cunt positioned atop it. She held her breath. Tony closed her eyes. He wanted to feel it.

In one swift moved Aurora lunged down, burying half of his cock inside her. She cried out as she twisted her body down on his. "Oh, Tony!" She'd had her fingers, her broomstick, two of her mothers' wands, and once, even her fist inside herself, but with Tony's cock even halfway in, she felt like she was in heaven. She kissed him, rubbing her heaving breasts against his kinky chest hair, running her hands over his novel, masculine body. It was all so strange, so magical. It seemed like a miracle, having him make love to her.

Before she knew it, Tony had rolled on top of her again. He held himself over her, the base of his cock throbbing. It wanted the same treatment the head was getting.

"Ready for the whole thing?" Tony gasped into her mouth. "Because I can't hold back anymore."

"Yes!" Aurora murmured. She felt fear at the prospect of having even more of him inside her when already, it felt like her cunt was straining to hold him in, but the fear did something to the pleasure, made it sharper, made her even more excited. Her cunt was rippling, warming, buzzing. It needed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fuck me! _Fuck me apart!"_

With a roar, Tony stabbed himself into Aurora's churning cunt, ending her virginity. He could _feel _her unopened passage being forced apart, expanding to accommodate his size, and as Aurora let out an answering scream, he came inside her, further filling her taut sheath.

"Yes! Yes!" Aurora cried, feeling every inch of his cock throb with his ejaculations, each one sending echoing pulses all through her. She came as he kept filling her up, his cum taking up even more of her space than his shrinking cock had. "You're the best, the best, _I love you!"_

Tony let out a short, tension-breaking laugh as he crammed in one last pitch of cum, his cock slinking out of her, leaving a lake of white between her thighs. The pleasure over, the aftershocks continuing, Aurora's eyes rolled back in her head and she settled back against her pillow, cooing softly. Sleeping Beauty.

"At least you were awake for this," Tony mused, recalling how Snow White hadn't been so lucky.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Aurora, we're home!" came a greeting from outside the house.

Aurora murmured in her sleep. Tony moved to jostle her awake, but his hand passed through her. He was already fading out. Nothing he could do about Aurora's mothers catching her in a… sticky situation. (Tony mentally put on sunglasses.)

Well, she was getting off easy. At least she wasn't in that shitty movie.

And why did they change it so that instead of turning into a dragon herself, Maleficent turned someone else into a dragon? The raven guy, right? Was he a love interest? Wasn't that bestiality? He was just a random raven Maleficent came across, right, so did that mean that all animals were intelligent, but just couldn't speak? If Maleficent went to a restaurant and ordered a steak, did someone have to murder a cow with hopes and dreams, all because no one ever took the trouble to turn a cow into a person and give him a chance to explain himself?

* * *

More woods. This was getting to be like Lost, and even they'd had a beach. And a cave. A hatch. A… lighthouse. Temple. Village. How big was that island, anyway?

No, he wasn't thinking about Lost. He'd lost enough time trying to figure out Maleficent. He concentrated on the trees. Still didn't seem like one of those dark, twisted-up forests he had to worry about. This was more bright, sunny. One of the tree trunks had a wanted poster on it. ROBIN HOOD. No picture. Tony guessed there weren't that many people in green tights running around the forest. Well, he hoped not.

"Robin, is that you?" a female voice called, and Tony turned around, hearing someone rustling through the brush.

"No. I'm Batman," Tony replied.

"What?" she asked, coming closer. Nice voice, too. Kinda British, but not Billie Piper British. Just British enough.

She emerged, struggling with twigs catching on her headdress, her skirt, but managed to gratefully extricate herself from them to face Tony.

"Ah, hello." Someone had dressed up a fox as Queen Guinevere. "I'm Maid Marian."

"Oh hell no."


	5. Ariel

Abruptly Tony was in the water, sputtering as it rushed in all around him, pushing into his mouth before he thought to spit it out. His wet clothes and leaden shoes were suddenly weighing him down, making it hard for him to kick, keep himself up in the roiling water. He looked around and saw no land. He'd landed in the middle of the ocean.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Tony yelled, just in case there was a submarine around or… something, but that wasn't helping. And it'd been a while since he'd swum. In fact, he'd never actually learned how to swim. What was the point of it? You couldn't have any electronics on you. This was a helluva time to learn…

Tony went under again, helplessly, shutting his eyes against the stinging water and kicking at the depths that seemed to drag him down. Somehow, he made it up to the surface again, gulping in more air. Swimming was not getting any easier. He felt twinges going through his body, cramps buzzing in his muscles. He batted at the water more than anything else, trying to stay erect, but like it was _trying _to drown him, Tony found himself pulled down again.

Everything went blurry, but Tony felt surprisingly warm. And seemed to be breathing okay. Was it really water he was gulping down, was he hallucinating? If so, drowning really was a peaceful way to go. He felt great.

Suddenly, Tony felt solid ground under him, hands pressed at his chest, pumping water out of his lungs. A warm set of lips met his, seeming to suck the bad air out of his body, replace it with something good and sweet.

Suddenly, Tony felt solid ground under him, hands pressed at his chest, pumping water out of his lungs. A warm set of lips met his, seeming to suck the bad air out of his body, replace it with something good and sweet. His eyesight was suddenly crystal clear: the sky blue above him, reflecting down onto the green-tinged waves flocking around him. He was on a jut of rock, a shoal, with little else in sight beyond some island in the deep distance. The same landmass whose outcropping he was currently clinging to.

Tony didn't even think of swimming to them, though. Not yet. A girl had popped into view. Blood-red hair, still wet, as lush and full as her lips of the same color, plunged down her shoulders, electrifying her fair skin. It, and the silky contour of her slender body, drew the eye down her hourglass figure—richly curved breasts that demanded both her long hair and a pair of lavender seashells to cover. As nice a set as they were, they couldn't quite distract him from her large, aqua blue eyes, her pert nose, _those lips..._

Tony wondered what it said about his sexuality that it took him the longest time to notice that, from the waist down, she was a fucking fish. "Mermaid!" Tony cried, finding some extra water in his throat to choke on.

"And you're a human, right?" she asked in a bright, clear, youthful voice. She jerked out her hand for a shake, but put it in his face instead of anywhere near his hand. "My name's Ariel. I guess I'm not supposed to be up here, talking about you, but I couldn't just let you drown!"

"Yeah… thanks for that. I just wish I could do something to repay you."

Ariel rested her elbows on the little atoll. Her torso was out of the water to face him, her body mostly supine, with her fins flicking out of the surf. As Tony sat up, he could see right down her bikini top. It gave him a certain twinge—

"Is that your cock?" Ariel asked, startling him out of his reverie.

"Wha? I…" Tony looked down. A mountain was forming in his pants. "Okay, yes, yeah, that is my penis, but I was nearly asphyxiated and then you came along, with your very nice… seashells."

"Oh! Is that an erection?" Ariel whispered reverently. "Do all humans have those?"

"Mostly the men," Tony confided. "And it helps to have a cute redhead around." 

Ariel jerked up, even more aware of the tent in his pants—and growing aware of the way he looked at her. She blushed hotly, following his gaze down to her own swelling breasts. "You… you think I'm cute? Wow!"

"Yeah, well…" Tony folded his hands over his groin. "I should—"

"Can I see it?"

There might've been a little more water in Tony's ears. "What?" he sputtered.

"Your cock? Can I please see it? I've never seen one before, and I'm so curious about the surface world, and that's such a big, big part of you humans—but I don't know anything about it! Only some statues I've found, and they're really small. Not like you at all!"

Tony stared at her as she clasped her hands together and begged, the little flounce of her fists chopping forward setting her breasts ajiggle. He thought the zipper on his pants would break. "Okay, just—real quick?"

She nodded. Her breasts kept jiggling.

Taking a deep breath, Tony unzipped his pants and worked himself out of his underwear, the motion well-practiced after his earlier experiences that day.

Ariel brought her hands over her mouth, seeing all at once his thick shaft, his engorged cockhead, his heavily-laden balls falling free of his undone fly. "Oh, wow. _Wow! _No wonder you humans are so concerned with those! It really takes all that to make one of your women pregnant?"

"Well… some people eke by with less."

"Wow!" Ariel repeated. She was staring, her breathing deepening—the heave of her breasts becoming even heavier. "Do you think you could… you could…"

"Yes?"

"Play with it? Some?" Ariel's tail stroked down hard, sending a suggestive ripple through the calm water. It came back up and Ariel almost gasped as it cleared the surface, droplets raining down from it. "I hear humans like doing that, but I don't know how it works, and maybe if I saw you doing it, then I'd understand."

"Sure thing. You did save my life, after all." He moved closer so his cock was near her face. "It's the least I can do."

He pumped his fist back and forth. Ariel's tongue flicked at her lips as she watched his hand grow nearer, farther away… nearer again, bringing it with it a musky scent of the surface…

"Oh, wow… it's so big… it's so big… that really goes into a woman…"

Tony nodded. "Into her cunt… or her ass…" Had, in fact, that very day. Short-term memories washed over Tony, spurring his fist to faster action, his cock to a greater length.

Ariel's eyes were suddenly downcast, her voice mournfully heavy. "If only there was something I could do with it. I would love to know what it feels like inside a girl… it must be so _good!"_

"Never heard any complaints… how about I show you?"

"Show me? How?"

"Lose the seashells. Show me your tits."

"My…" Ariel looked down, as if noticing her breasts for the first time. "'Tits.'" She rolled the unfamiliar word around on her tongue. Then she undid her bra. "My… tits…"

Without anything in the way but a few strands of red hair, Ariel's breasts were even more stupendous. Sleek and svelte to match the rest of her body, but somehow just a little more exuberant, a little more proud than the rest of her swimmer's body. They thrust out boldly, never having known a day of gravity in their lives.

"I'm gonna fuck those tits," Tony promised, picking Ariel up and setting her down on her back, her breasts shimmering with beads of water in the sunlight. "I'm gonna take my cock and I'm gonna fuck. Your. Tits."

Ariel moaned helplessly, her eyes glazing over as she watched his cock slide up the V of her thighs, left bare by her scales, and up her trembling stomach. He straddled her and almost obediently, Ariel took his cock in her hand, rubbing his dripping precum from nipple to nipple, chin down on her neck to watch.

"No wonder they're so big!" Ariel said wonderingly. "This is what they're meant for!"

Tony groaned. "Put it in-between!" And Ariel obligingly placed his prick in the hot, smooth valley between her breasts, closing them on his manhood.

"Fuck my tits! Fuck my tits like you promised!"

Tony leaned over her head, her fiery hair spread all across the slate-gray rock, and looked down as his prick fucked in and out of her tits. As his cockhead slipped out of her cleavage, Ariel tried to lick it. Her tongue swiped lightly across his slit, but couldn't get the rest into her mouth.

"Your cock feels so good between my tits!" Ariel hissed, loving the sound of the word now. Her eyes were wild with desire, just watching the way his cock moved. She squirmed her tail on the rock, her insides bubbling with heat, pressure where she didn't know her body could be anything but loose and empty.

Tony fucked faster, his cock blurring back and forth with Ariel pressing her breasts down even harder around it. She could feel his heated balls dragging over her flesh, hairy and heavy, the sensation new enough to make her gurgle with desire. Until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed this to stop, temptation to give way to satisfaction, and there was only one way for that to happen.

She let go of her tits, locking her fingers in her hair instead. "I want you to—use yourself again. I want you to use yourself in my face!"

"You mean, come in your face?" Tony watched Ariel nod, her eyes burning. "Careful. You might end up smelling like fish…"

Straightening above her, he pounded his cock frantically as Ariel watched with steamy eyes. She could see his balls swinging underneath, his cockhead growing larger. Her hands ripped out of her hair, went to his ass. She loved asses _so much_…

"In my mouth!" she shouted. (His ass was so _warm_.) "Come in my mouth!"

And, grabbing her by that lovely red hair, Tony rammed his cock between her lips. They were wide open, her tongue protruding as far as it could go. When he came, there was a lot of room in her mouth for him to fill.

So it took a few moments for him to overflow down her chin.

Ariel's eyes were closed in ecstasy. He tasted _salty, _like the freshest seawater she'd ever swam through, but _thick, _like water turning to ice, yet _warm _as tropical waters. And there was so much of his cum, a river of it, flowing just for her. Every drop he gave landed either on her tongue or inside her open mouth, and she held it there until he was finished. Then she swallowed.

The aftertaste was even better. So was the feeling of his hot seed resting in her belly.

"And you do that," she gasped, "between each other's legs?"

"Oh yeah."

"I need legs," Ariel moaned, before refocusing on the cum dripping from her chin, dotting her breasts. She began massaging the precious warmth into her body, and as she rubbed, she sang.

"_Look at this cum, isn't it neat? Shouldn't it be dripping down to my feet—"_

Tony was a little glad he faded out then. He never could carry a tune.


	6. Belle

Belle made a slow return to her father's farm from town, her elegant figure moving at a stately pace. The book she had just gotten stayed in front of her face almost the whole way, hiding her hazel eyes, her full lips, her rosy cheeks, and the strands of brown hair that continuously slipped from her loose ponytail and fell over her face. When she reached Maurice's, she brushed them back into place, finally lowering her reading material. It was only to find that the farm was in full uproar, a head of steam shooting from the smithy's station and a rather queer noise making itself noticed. Marking her place, Belle hurried inside.

"I think we've got it!" her father was saying, a handkerchief doing its best to annihilate a helping of grease from his hands. "Now why didn't I think of any of that? _Two _regulators! You've got a bright future in this business, young man, a _bright future!"_

"Yeah," his companion said. A tall, well-built man in strange, foreign garments, he wiped handfuls of grease off on his already dirty pants. "Just imagine what I'll be able to do once someone invents electricity."

Maurice laughed, as he often did when someone confused him, assuming it was a joke he hadn't gotten. Then he noticed Belle. "Belle! Belle!" He hurried to her. "I have met the most extraordinary man! This is Tony Stark, he's an inventor like me, he was just passing through, he saw my work and—oh, we've been busy all morning! Look! Look what we built!"

Belle looked. It certainly was an odd contraption. It looked to have been built out of a barrel tipped sideways, with the inside hollowed out and replaced with the kind of gear-and-belt mechanisms her father was convinced could improve everything from milking cows to collecting mail.

"What's it do?" Belle asked, amused more by Maurice's dedication than his efforts.

"Well… I don't know yet! But it certainly does a good job of it! I'm going to go tell the neighbors! I bet Gaston will love this!"

Belle sighed as Maurice hurried off. She regarded the stranger—Tony. He certainly didn't look French. Except maybe for his hair.

"So," she asked suspiciously, "what does it do?"

"He actually didn't ask. But me, personally, I think it combats female hysteria. Just one man's opinion, we can agree to disagree."

"Female hysteria?"

"Yeah. Stops wandering uteruses, the whole bit. Wanna give it a shot?"

"My uterus is not wandering."

"Better safe than sorry though, right?"

He gave her a smile. Belle compulsively tucked a strand of hair from her forehead to back behind her ear. "How does it work?"

"You just climb up on it…" She tried, examining it carefully for any footholds, but had to accept his help to get her leg over it. "That's it. Just like riding a horse. And now—" He flipped a switch.

"Oh!" It was vibrating. Moving in a regular rhythm, the shakes traveling into her feet and her ankles and her calves and her legs and… most especially… into her thighs.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Tony asked.

It wasn't relaxing. It was thrilling. A thrilling tingle right in her most sensitive places.

Tony watched as her slender legs tightened on the barrel, just visible through her semi-translucent skirt. He could see her bite her bottom lip, the corners turning upward as her head wandered downward, like she was falling asleep. She leaned forward too far. Hair spilled over her face, obscuring half of it, and Belle forced herself upright, straightening her hair back behind her shoulders. Her combing hand accidentally tugged the ribbon out of her hair and it fell loose, straight down her back.

Belle shifted again, unused to the feeling of her hair stirring in the breeze, and her hips jerked suddenly as her sex brushed directly against one of the vibrations the barrel was putting out. Belle couldn't stop herself from gasping. She looked to see if Tony had heard, caught his smile, and gave him a guilty look.

"You're doing just fine," Tony assured her. "Just thrust your pelvis up. Ride the feeling. Grind yourself against it."

It felt too pleasant to be suspicious of it. Belle ground her hips into the barrel, enjoying it, running a hand through her messy hair. Tony could see her nipples hardening beneath her blouse. Belle felt at them unthinkingly, unused to the tense sensation. She felt her breasts heaving, their heat, the sweat gathering just below the fabric of her dress, and looked to Tony. He'd pushed his rampant cock down his trouser leg to keep it from view, but she still saw enough to imagine the barrel's vibrations were those of a stiff cock ramming into her.

"Fuck!" she gasped, just as the machine broke down, an awful grinding noise replacing its naturalistic hum, black smoke billowing out from the gearbox.

"Shit," Tony said, picking up a bucket of water and throwing it into the barrel. "Still have a few kinks to work out. Don't suppose you could just massage your breasts for a couple hours while I fiddle with this?"

Belle jumped down nimbly from the barrel, rushing out of the smithy and over to the barn. Tony followed like a dog on the leash, finding her on her hands and knees, pulling up a loose plank from the floor. Her dress rose up, quite unnoticed by her, skirt caught in the wind. Tony could see her ass, taut and trim, and her cunt flowing between her thighs. She seemed to be wiggling about more than absolutely necessary to get the plank removed. Finally, she had her little crawlspace open. She reached in and took out a scrap of pig iron. It was six inches long, and totally unsuitable for any purposes that weren't phallic.

Belle turned back to him, noticing him as if for the first time.

"Don't tell Daddy?" she asked sweetly. "It's just that sometimes the books I read, they're about people doing naughty things, and I like to pretend that I'm naughty too… I act them out, as best I can, all by myself, and this… I mean, it sounds like what a man's would be, from what I've read… don't tell Daddy and I'll let you watch."

Tony leaned against the wall. "Your secret's safe with me."

"And I don't suppose…"

Tony waited patiently.

"That you could make a buzzing sound? Like the machine? It's just… I was really enjoying that…"

Tony had indulged weirder fetishes. He'd also pretended to be a lightsaber many times growing up. "Bzzzz... bzzzzz…"

"Oh yes!" Belle cried. "Just like that!"

Pulling her dress up and her undergarments aside, she flopped down on a haystack with her knees uplifted, her legs parted. She moved the cold metal of the makeshift dildo against her fat nipples, face contorting with pleasure at the relief from the heat gripping her. Her quim began to melt like warm butter.

Tony watched, buzzing steadily.

Belle slipped the dildo down her belly, dipped it into her sex. At first she rubbed the tip against her clit, trying to recapture her previous arousal, then she had to push it in and out of her wetness. As the dildo disappeared inside her, Tony buzzed more subduedly, as he knew from experience a vibrator would be muffled from being inside a woman. As she pulled it out, he hummed like an angry bee. When she pushed it in, he flapped his lips wetly. Belle too was being noisy.

"Oooooo—aahhh!"

Belle was as lost in masturbation as she'd ever been in a good book. She thrashed onto her belly, rose up on her knees, head down and ass thrust upward. She was fucking the metal dildo into herself from below, her juices pouring down her thighs. Her swaying ass danced in front of Tony like a target, shapely and solid.

Tony undid his zipper. His cock came charging out like a bull seeing red.

"Zzzzzzzzz," he intoned as he moved to kneel behind Belle's shapely ass. His cock seemed to be humming too, shaft so hard it vibrated. He pushed his cockhead against her wetness, Belle looking back to see his raised eyebrow. She smiled at him, but didn't take the dildo out of her cunt. Tony guessed she didn't trust him to be as hard as a well-loved piece of scrap metal.

Her mistake.

He planted his hands on her ass cheeks, spread them open, saw her taut hole. He placed the tip of his prick against it. Belle gasped, but otherwise seemed unsurprised. Tony guessed she really was well-read. He lathered himself up with the grease still darkening his hands, then pushed into her…

"C'mon, _hum!" _Belle wailed, still lustily cramming herself with her dildo.

In all the excitement, Tony had kinda forgotten. "Hiiimmmmmmm!" he intoned, and Belle seemed inspired by the motivational soundtrack. She wiggled her juicy ass back against him. He barely had to move to get into her ass, feeding her half his cock before stopping. He buzzed steadily as she heaved and seethed, still trying to impale herself on his manhood. He grasped her with big handfuls of her dress, handholds on her hipbones, and forged his passage into her ass as he held it steady.

It was a tight fit at first.

She relaxed quickly enough though, her asshole accommodating itself to the bulk of his manhood. Tony wondered if this wasn't the first time it had been visited. That pig iron could fit more than a pussy, he reckoned. On that thought, he plunged himself in to his balls.

Belle squealed with pleasure, but thankfully didn't burst into song.

He held the penetration for a moment, feeling her fucking herself with the dildo, its hard metal skimming at his prick through the delicate membrane that divided her. He took it as a challenge.

His hips pistoned as he worked his thick cock into her tight crevice, his balls slapping into her dildo-filled groin with juicy smacks. She was slamming her ass back hard against him as he ground himself right back into her. Belle was getting it three ways—his cock in her ass, her dildo in her cunt, and the steady humming noise in her ears. She finally stopped listening to it, screaming far louder as she came.

Tony fucked violently into her hole for a moment more, then came himself, hips recoiling, a hot jet from deep within him hosing Belle's bowels. As if in answer, her cunt overflowed, honey running down her sleek thighs. Tony topped it, pouring a second bloom of cum into her ass, then a third, a fourth, finally a weaker fifth, then a mere trickle.

He drew back, popping out of her ass, watching as his cum followed after him, running down to her pussy where Belle was still fucking herself until she had milked the final ripple of her orgasm. Then she slid forward, thighs shuddering, to rest on her belly. Tony reminded himself to stop buzzing.

"You… you came in my ass," Belle said wide-eyed. Shocked at how good it had felt.

The books had never mentioned that.

"Looks like you're Belle of the balled," Tony said.

He had timed it just right to finish his quip as he faded out. Onward and upward…

* * *

Tony pulled out of Cruella de Vil, his spent cock slipping from her wetly full sex with a lewdly sucking noise. It turned out _all _her hair was black and white. He collapsed beside her, letting her see his cocky grin. But he wasn't done with her yet. His fingers wound between their naked bodies, slipping over the glistening juices of Cruella's orgasms, finding the sensitive clit topping her raw, well-used labia. Cruella's cigarette holder fell from her lips as Tony punished her with yet another climax.

First, though, she looked at him with a mystified expression.

"Tony, darling," she said, "why are you buzzing?"


	7. Jasmine

For a moment, Tony thought he had walked in on her in her underwear. A blue bandeau that seemed to have the same design as the ribbon holding a jewel, tiara-like, in her hair—and with seemingly as much fabric, resting comfortably in a thin layer over ponderous breasts in a brief concession to modesty before the overwhelming bare skin of her trim tummy and long, slender arms pressed in on all sides. Then, well below her navel, a set of blue panties seemed to serve more as paperweights for the lengths of blue gauze that ran up her legs, stitched together so haphazardly as to leave long expanses of thigh and dwindling calf exposed. It made Tony think less even of harem pants and more of a skirt, pressed semi-tightly to muscular leg by a temporary trick of the wind.

In all, Princess Jasmine was more naked than she was clothed, but when she turned to Tony, it was with no trace of modesty. "Wonderful, another suitor." She sat on the precipice of one of the garden's fountains, eyeing him wearily. "I suppose next, father will have you form a line. Very well, let's have it. What's my dowry to be? A flower plucked from the peak of a mountain? A pearl the size of my fist from the bottom of the sea? Ancient treasure from the furthest desert?"

That was as straight a line as he was likely to get. Tony unzipped his fly and hauled himself out. Just looking at her had begun to harden him, and having her gaze at his erection brought him to his full stature. Her eyes widened, her lips wordlessly worked themselves steadily open, and an unsteady hand moved to her mouth as if ordered by a hypnotist. Evidently, she was not used to this caliber of gift.

"That is… quite an offering," she said. It came out almost as a moan. "A great offering indeed."

"Your offer isn't so bad either."

"Offer?"

"I accept!"

He kissed her quickly, tasting her surprise—then, her acquiescence. The looseness of her bandeau made it easy for him to slip his fingers up under it, rubbing her full breasts until Jasmine gasped in pleasure. His other hand was in her hair, holding her in place as the kiss continued. Her hands were on his chest, picking at the buttons, but he could safely ignore them for the feel of her breasts swelling in his right hand. He left the pink nipples stingingly hard, the bandeau pulled down under her tits, and slowly started caressing her stomach, smooth and flat, her navel drawing his fingers like a whirlpool.

"Lower," Jasmine breathed. "Go lower."

He did as she asked, dropping his hand inside her bottoms to her waiting pussy. The hair there was soft, silky, and he rubbed it between his fingers, savoring the soothing texture. Jasmine was puzzling at his belt, his fly, before she simply yanked down his pants, leaving no obstruction to his long, hard cock but his buttondown hanging across its base. Tony, in turn, stripped her panties off her, pulling them down her long shapely legs. Without them, her leggings began slowly sliding towards her ankles.

"I'm ready for you, my prince," she whispered. "Fuck me now."

She lowered herself to the fountain's shadow, basking in the coolness that was hidden from the desert sun, and there she spread her legs wide and exposed her luscious sex to him. He met it with his thick, throbbing cock. A soft moan escaped her lips as he slid in. Jasmine raised her hips to meet him and clasped her hands around his back. They moved together in slow circles as heat built up between them, like the sun had found a different way to them.

Jasmine raised her legs and wrapped them around Tony's waist, letting his throbbing cock slide deeper into her clinging pussy. "Harder, harder!" she moaned. "It feels so goooood!"

"A wish come true," Tony replied. He continued his attack with renewed vigor, pumping his big cock into her tightness as she whimpered and moaned without shame. He reached up her body and grabbed her full breasts, squeezing them in his strong grip.

"Princess, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna need to turn your throne into a recliner!" he continued, holding onto her ripe breasts and pounding her sex, each savage thrust rocking her whole body.

It brought them so close to orgasm that Jasmine couldn't resist going over. She bit her lip as she sinfully indulged herself. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she screamed, her inner muscles tightening on his pulsating cock. She soon let out another scream, "Ohhh! _Yes!" _Her juices flooded his manhood as her knees buckled, wobbling in mid-air, no more able to absorb the shattering orgasm than the rest of her.

She grabbed the back of his head with both hands and held it tight, pulling him down into the valley between her breasts as she moaned and thrashed to his rhythm. He kept fucking her, relentlessly. Shoving his prick into her cunt over and over again until, with shuddering release, Tony came, Jasmine at the same time.

They collapsed in each other's arms, totally exhausted. Their juices soaked both themselves and the clothes, and they clung to each other for a long time afterwards. Tony reached up into the fountain and brought down handfuls of water to rinse Jasmine's sweaty skin.

"Some offering," Jasmine sighed. "You give it back to me tenfold."

"Yeah, well, making things bigger is kinda a specialty of mine."

"I should hope so," Jasmine said as he washed her breasts clean. She took his hand and guided it back down to her belly. "I should like to be much bigger, with many heirs to continue the royal line." Then, closing her eyes, his hand still held against her tummy, she rested her head on his shoulder. "And many harem girls to satisfy you. A delicate woman such as me can't be expected to satisfy such base desires."

"And yet, you seem to." He kissed her forehead. "Where would I ever find a seraglio babe as cute as you?"

"I will find them," Jasmine said. "One of many duties I will eagerly perform after the wedding. Of course, I could start practicing early…"

Tony could feel himself starting to fade. "You mind practicing with yourself?"

"It wouldn't be the first time…"


End file.
